Worth the Wait
by GEM1588
Summary: Cannon. Mack/Brady. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Worth the Wait  
Pairing: Cannon (Brady/Mack)  
Rating: M

Dedication: For devineggins4; and everyone else who wants more of this pairing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mack sat at the dinner table with her grandfather and aunt. Maybe it was blasphemous, but she felt as though this was her last supper. She was about to leave paradise and enter the real world; a world full of prep schools, rigorous academic curriculum, and a highly competitive student body.

A world without beaches

And surfing

And…_Brady_.

It hurt to think about him.

_I should have told him._

But they'd been having so much fun together and she hadn't wanted to ruin it.

_Because _this_ is so much better._

It was unnatural for Brady to be angry. His flexed fists and scowl-ridden expression were almost comedic; like bad acting in a teen movie. She hated seeing him that way.

Brady was supposed to be eternally happy with a crazy impulsive side. He was energetic and optimistic. He loved to surf, ride his jet ski and watch the worst movies ever made. But he was Brady. _Her _ Brady. He was playful and daring. He was charismatic independent and caring.

Now he was broken hearted.

And it was all her fault.

"Mackenzie, have you started packing yet?"

The question brought her out of the deep state of thought she'd been dwelling in during the entire meal.

"A little. Maybe."

The truth was she hadn't done anything.

"You should finish up before you go to bed," her aunt continued. "We have a busy morning tomorrow."

"Yeah," Mack agreed as she made her way to her bedroom.

Looking around at the diversely decorated space she'd come to love, it was hard to even begin to say goodbye. Digging in the closet, she found her luggage buried under an array of snorkeling equipment.

As she held the mask in her hand she remembered the day she and Brady had ventured out past the rocky crests to the small coral reef. (She still had no idea what got into Brady that day – see note on his impulsive side). They were close to a mile off shore (Hard to believe that they'd swum out that far) in unfamiliar waters. But the sights were unforgettable.

Hundreds of multi-colored fish surrounded them. It was like swimming through rainbows.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

_I'm going to miss him so much._

Packing was a slow tedious ordeal. Mack was losing track of everything and had to keep referring back to the school's list of recommended items as she decided what to take and what to leave behind.

There was a timid knock at her door, which drew her attention away from the task as hand.

"You look really busy. Got a minute?"

"Brady!" Mack's heart almost exploded with joy. "Yeah. Yeah I have time. Um, I didn't think I'd see you."

He smiled. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you leave without a going away present?" He presented her with a small gift bag.

"_Brady…,"_she almost began to cry but held herself together. That was until she opened the hand-made card.

A simple sheet of yellow cardstock with a sandy heart glued on the front, along with the words, "Mack and Brady" written in silver glitter.

Opening the card, he'd made even more hearts and written a single phrase.

"Even if I wanted to I could never forget you."

Mack couldn't help crying. "Oh, Brady," she reached out and pulled him close. Hugging him as tightly as she could she buried her head against his shoulder. His arms closed in around her and he kissed her head.

"I am going to miss you so much," Mack sobbed.

He pulled her tighter. She knew he was feeling the same way.

It took Mack several minutes to compose herself before she was able to let go of Brady. When she finally released him, he picked up the gift bag and held it out to her.

The tissue paper crinkled as Mack removed the present inside. She held it up in front of them. "What's this?" she asked in confusion.

Brady grinned wildly and removed it from her hand. He put the elastic band around his head and pressed a button. A blue LED light shone right in Mack's eyes.

As she shielded her face, Mack had a sneaking suspicion she knew where this was going.

Brady turned the light off, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Are you ready for one more adventure?"

Mack smiled as Brady took her hand, sneaking them both out the bedroom window. They ran across the sand hand in hand until Mack could barely see her house.

"Here, put this on." Brady removed the band from his head and handed it to Mack, who slipped it over her chocolate locks. Centering the light in the middle of her forehead, she watched Brady remove a small drawstring bag from his back. He opened it and while she couldn't see everything that was inside, he removed a matching head light and two bottles of water.

Accepting one of the bottles, Mack couldn't help asking the obvious, "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Brady winked at her.

"But…," Mack protested.

"Don't worry, Cinderella. You'll be home before your shoes turn to pumpkins."

"What?" Mack laughed. "Her shoes were glass slippers…"

"I'm pretty sure they were pumpkins."

"I'm pretty sure it was the carriage that was a pumpkin…"

Their trivial debate continued as Brady led her across the beach to the docks. Once there Brady prepared to launch a small rowboat to take them out into the ocean. It was high tide, so the work was easy. Mack waded knee deep in the water before hopping into the boat. Brady went to his waist, tossing the drawstring bag inside before climbing in after it.

As her boyfriend rowed them out into the calm ocean, Mack couldn't help thinking about the pending storm. Hard to believe they were about to experience the weather event of the century with the water before them so mild.

"Are you going to surf tomorrow?" Mack asked.

"I'll definitely be out there," Brady replied. "What about you?"

"My flight…," Mack began then stopped when she saw Brady's face fall. _No more talking about leaving._ "…I should have time to squeeze in a wave or two," she finished. Brady faked a smile and Mack's heart sank. Why did she have to open her big mouth?

There were out past the buoys and into the shipping lanes. The shore was just a sliver in the moonlight. Brady pulled the paddles inside the boat and got to his knees, balancing as he looked out over the rails. He chuckled and returned to rowing.

Mack raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. She knew Brady all too well. They were making steady progress when it seemed like the rocks appeared out of nowhere.

"What's that?" As many times as she'd been out in this very ocean, she had never seen this particular group of rocks.

"It's called the Graveyard," Brady said in a low voice, trying to sound scary.

"It's not really called the graveyard, is it?"

"Watch out for the dead bodies," he continued.

"What!" Mack looked over her shoulder into the water.

Brady cracked up laughing.

"Grrr!" Mack leaned forward and took a swing at the blonde.

The boat shifted as she moved, tilting dangerously to one side.

"Whoa!" Brady called out as he shifted his weight to counter balance. But Mack could be just as crazy as Brady sometimes and so she moved again, causing the boat to totter once again.

"Hey!" Brady pulled up the paddles and dropped them in the boat. Then he came forward at her, in a gentle tackle, pushing her down against the wooden floor. Mack struggled a little, but with Brady's full weight holding her in place there wasn't much she could do, without capsizing their little row boat.

Her arms were over her head, held in place by Brady's grasp on her wrists. His body arched slightly so while their legs intertwined, their bodies didn't touch.

Looking up at the starry sky above, Mack sighed as she gazed upon the boy looking down at her. His eyes. His smile. She was never going to find another guy like Brady.

"I should make you swim home," he threatened.

"Or you could just kiss me?" Mack suggested.

"You want me to kiss you?"

"Yes, please."

"You led a mutiny against me and now you expect to be rewarded?"

"A mutiny?" Mack laughed. "I didn't realize you were a pirate."

"I am captain of this ship," Brady confidently announced. "And you, wench, are my prisoner."

Mack lost it when Brady called her a wench. He was too funny.

Mack was still lying down when Brady sat up and grabbed the paddles. "Row, wench. Row!" he commanded.

Mack's stomach was beginning to hurt she was laughing so hard. But she sat up and rowed as Brady checked the navigation app on his phone.

"Are we lost, Captain?" Mack asked.

"No," Brady said with a smile. "In fact, we're almost there." He took the paddles back and changed direction, taking them toward a crevice in a nearby outcrop. The wall looked like the side of a mountain with the only access being from the ocean side. Mack sat still as Brady steered the boat within an arm's reach of a boat dock.

"It's a kayaking spot," Brady explained as he pulled their rowboat out of the water and onto a set of wooden planks. Mack took in the sights, being extra careful since it was very dark here. She turned on the head light and looked around her at the rocks.

Brady brushed up against her, wrapping an arm around her waist he pointed ahead with the other hand. "There."

"Is that a cave?"

"A very cool cave."

Mack wasn't sure there was such a thing as a 'cool' cave. Caves were small and dark with bugs and other creepy crawly things that did not like sunlight. She wasn't so sure about this little adventure.

She listened to Brady's directions on the path to take down to the entrance. Following behind him, each step she took was with grace and caution. She had to put her hands and knees on the ground to get inside. Not wanting to go first, she insisted that Brady take the lead (he was the captain, after all) and she would follow.

As an extra bonus, she did get a wonderful view of Brady's ass, as he crawled inside. Then she saw the light shining and his outstretched hand. Getting down onto all fours she crawled inside.

The rock ledge was a few feet wide and so they were able to sit beside each other with their legs stretched out. In the center of the ledge was a pool of sea water. Mack couldn't tell how deep it was or where the source was. But it was neat and new and she couldn't believe Brady had never taken her here before.

"I had no idea this was here," Mack smiled, entwining her fingers with Brady's. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," Brady squeezed her hand.

They sat together, Mack leaned her head on Brady's shoulder. She wrapped her other hand around their joined hands.

She couldn't think of a better way to spend her last night.

But apparently Brady had other ideas.

"So, you know how you think I always have these wild ideas," he said staring straight ahead at the pool before them.

"Yeah," Mack followed his gaze looking forward as well.

"How about we go for a swim?"

"I don't have my suit," Mack replied.

"I know." Brady swallowed so hard that Mack could hear it. "I kinda thought we could go without…suits." His voice cracked before he finished.

Mack turned her head sharply his way. He was still staring ahead at the pool, and it seemed as though his cheeks were turning red.

"You want to swim naked?" Mack repeated in shock.

His head bobbed 'yes' several times, but he still hadn't looked at her.

"Oh my God, Brady." Mack let go of his hand, folding her hands together.

"It was a stupid idea," Brady muttered. "Forget I said anything."

But Mack couldn't forget.

And his idea wasn't that _insane._

They were alone. It wasn't as though anyone would see them.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ Mack stood up, and slipped off her water shoes, placing them beside her. She slipped off her shorts next, and that's when Brady noticed what she was doing.

Unable to look at him as she undressed, she kept her eyes on the pool of water before her. Slipping her tee shirt over her head, she stood on the ledge wearing her boy shorts and a sports bra. She didn't feel too self conscious. Her underwear covered more than a bikini did.

_This isn't too bad._

That's when Brady's husky voice whispered, "Keep going."

Despite the warm of this summer night, goose bumps rose from her tanned skin. She'd never heard that tone in Brady's voice before and it was having strange effects on her body.

Her bra came off next, and her modesty came back full force. Keeping her bare breasts covered, she dropped her bra on the ground. Glancing down at Brady, his eyes were large blue orbs and his jaw wasn't exactly shut.

Mack knew there was no way her underwear were coming off so she took a deep breath and jumped into the pool, hoping it wasn't too deep.

The water in the pool was warm, like a bath tub. Her feet didn't touch the bottom, so she kicked her legs hard to surface; only kicking wasn't enough. She had to use her arms and swim, which meant she had to uncover herself.

_It's okay. I'm under water he can't see anything._

Her head broke through the water and she spun around, nearly disbelieving the sight before her eyes.

Brady was standing there, wearing _nothing_. She didn't meant to (consciously at least) but her eyes immediately connected to the spot between his legs. But he moved quickly jumping into the water, so she didn't get that good of a look.

Was it wrong that she wished she had another couple seconds of voyeurism?

She felt the water move as Brady swam underneath her. A faint green glow followed him.

_Electric eels!_ She panicked and thrashed away. But Brady caught up to her – glow sticks in hand.

"Glow sticks?" she laughed as he placed the stringed necklace over her head. The little green cylinders floated in front of them as they stayed in place treading water. Brady also handed her a pair of goggles, which she slipped over her head and in place.

"I can't believe we're naked," Mack smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"_I'm_ naked," Brady corrected. "You're cheating."

"Okay. Fine." Mack reached down to her bottoms, sliding them down over her hips. Bringing her knees to her chest she slipped them off the rest of the way, holding the wet ball of fabric in her hands. "Now we're even."

Brady ducked his head below the water and before Mack could react, she felt hands sliding all over her body.

"Brady!" she yelled. _Brady. Brady. _The cave echoed his name.

Letting herself go under as well, she slipped by Brady's waist as he was coming up for air. Skimming her fingers between his hips, she could only feel what was there. And she wasn't exactly sure what to do next.

Breaking the surface again, Brady mouth was on hers the instant she had her breath back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back.

The movement of their legs slowed and they started to sink.

Breaking their kiss they floated back up to the surface.

"That's harder than it looks," Brady grinned.

"Yeah," Mack agreed.

"Take two?" he suggested.

Mack smiled and kissed him again. This time she tried to remember to keep her legs moving. In fact, she was so focused on it that she felt the impact as she kicked Brady.

"Ooooh," he exhaled sharply into her mouth upon the blow.

"Brady! I'm sorry!" Mack apologized. "Did I get you in the…?"

"No," he shook his head. "But you were very close."

Mack frowned. "Let's try something else."

"Like what?" Brady's eyebrows arched high.

"Sharks and minnows!" Mack laughed and splashed him in the face. As Brady turned his head, she dove down deep into the water the green light of the glow stick trailing along her back.

She hadn't swum far when a hand seized her by the ankle. She stopped and turned, spreading her legs wide as she continued to kick with her free leg. The light of Brady's glow stick illuminated the space between them.

The clean ocean water was like glass between them. From her vantage point Mack saw everything Brady had to offer and in turn, she knew that he saw her entire body too.

They surfaced.

Mack looked at Brady, wanting to say something about what just happened; what she'd seen and how it was making her feel. As she took a breath, Brady splashed her and dove away.

Mack smiled.

Diving after him, she kicked through their private pool. Brady was fast, and it took her several tried before finally she was able to grab his shoulder. But he cut back and she lost her grip. Swimming up to the surface for another breath she formulated a strategy. It didn't make sense to chase after him. She needed to make him come to her. Floating on her back, her chest breached the waterline. It was more than a little weird to have her breasts so exposed, but this place was so secluded she had no worries.

Brady seemed to get this hint that she was done chasing him. He circled around her, she watched the clockwise motion of the green glow beneath the water. Then he surfaced beside her skimming his chest against her leg.

Mack let her feet sink and they were face to face again.

Treading water with her feet and one arm, Mack pulled her body closer to Brady. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she leaned back, her breasts breaking the surface again. Brady's hands slid over her hips and along her back.

Immediately they started to sink.

Beneath the water they broke apart and surfaced again.

Mack swam over to the ledge where they'd entered the water. Brady followed her. Beneath their feet was flat rock sticking out just enough for each of them to anchor a foot. With this little bit of aid to their stability, Brady leaned in and Mack let him kiss her.

Much better.

His salty lips pressed against hers. A heated tongue swept across hers. Mack almost forgot she had goggles on, until they started to fog. But it didn't matter, she closed her eyes as she and Brady kissed deeper.

She pressed her palms against his chest. Dragging her fingers downward, she felt the muscle in his stomach flinch as she explored his body. Knowing what lay a little further south, she widened her reach, feeling his hips.

He moaned in her mouth.

Goosebumps rose on her skin again.

Her nipples tingled.

Brady's mouth left hers and nibbled along her neck.

Her knees weakened. She pulled Brady closer to keep her balance.

Then she felt _him._

She'd heard about it in the locker room. How a boy's body reacted when stimulated.

Well, Brady must have been _very_ stimulated.

Mack heard his deep breathing as he gently pressed his teeth against her collarbone. From below she felt his hand sliding over her waist. It was something he'd done so many times before – but she'd been clothed.

Now it was completely different.

Slow and shy, his hand passed over her tummy, then her ribs. Mack held her breath in anticipation as Brady's hand finally reached the base of her breast.

Then he stopped.

She felt his shoulders heave with a sigh.

_Don't stop now!_

She couldn't say it out loud though. Instead she captured his lips and arched her body against his. Her hands slid onto his rear. His muscles tensed beneath her grasp.

Without words, Brady took her by the waist and lifted her out of the pool, setting her ass on the ledge. Mack moved her knees on either side of Brady. He looked at her with such love that all she wanted was _him._

He climbed out of the pool and sat beside her.

Mack stared at his nude body, not caring that he was doing the same to her.

She pressed her mouth against his and lay back, pulling him down with her. On their sides, Mack let her hand snake between their bodies. As she reached between his legs, Brady's eyes clamped shut and his entire body shook.

"Brady?"

"I'm okay," he panted.

Mack let him roll completely onto his back, before sliding her body over his. As she did, Brady's hands pressed into her chest, each one cupping a breast. Now it was her turn to moan as his thumbs found her nipples. Like a toggle switch he rubbed back and forth, not that they weren't already stiff.

Moving his head, Brady half sat up, bending his neck to connect his mouth with her chest.

Mack couldn't help herself as she whispered his name, while cupping his head in her arms. The sucking motion of his mouth was unimaginable. Parts of her body trembled. Other parts tingled.

Sliding her hand down, she grazed the top of his penis, then traced a finger down the hard shaft. As she did, Brady bit down on her nipple. It hurt but not in a _bad_ way.

"S-s-sorry," Brady stuttered before pinching his eyes closed again.

Mack flattened her hand and rubbed her palm up the shaft and then down again. Brady's hips thrust beneath her.

"Ohhhh, Mack," his eyes barely opened before rolling back into his skull.

Having no idea what she was doing, but she figured from Brady's reaction it must be good, she touched him again. Beneath closed lids she could see fluttering. His mouth puckered into a little 'o'.

After a few more times, Brady opened his eyes. Wetting his lips he took her position on top. His mouth found hers and their teeth crashed together as he kissed her.

It was a rough hard kiss.

Not Brady's usual style, Mack mused.

But not for long. Brady's hand slipped between her legs.

Mack watched as he explored her body. Pushing the thin slice of hair he spread her apart. Taking a minute to examine her, Mack began to feel a little self-conscious.

_Does he really need to stare?_

His tongue darted past his lips again before he kissed the skin below her navel.

Mack reached out and sunk her fingers into Brady's shoulder.

He turned back to her and kissed her lips again. His weight shifted as their bodies lined up. Mack's pulled up her knees so Brady's legs were in between hers. Intermittently, his hips would press down and she could feel his cock pressing against her.

She hadn't planned on this.

In fact, having sex with Brady was the furthest thing from her mind.

Until this very moment.

Was she ready?

Was _he_ ready?

Still kissing him, Mack decided that she would.

She loved Brady.

He loved her.

There was no reason to wait any longer.

Now she focused on relaxing. He mouth still on his, she drew out their kisses.

Longer.

Deeper.

Dragging fingertips down his back, Mack pulled their hips closer together.

"I'm ready," she whispered in his ear.

His body stiffened. "Ready for what?" his confused blue eyes asked.

"For this," Mack replied. "To be with you." She tilted her head to kiss him again but he pulled away.

He was kneeling above her, head lowered between his shoulders. Mack ran her fingers through his damp golden curls. "Brady?"

"I..I… I can't," Brady stammered. "Sorry, but I can't." He sat down, wrapping his arms around his knees as he turned his back on her.

"Brady, I don't understand?" Mack's throat went dry. One second they were having a moment, now he wasn't even looking at her.

_What the hell is going on?_

"It's getting late, we should head back." With that he stood up, grabbed his clothes and began getting dressed.

Embarrassed, Mack took her own clothes and dressed. Noticing, Brady wasn't even looking at her. It was a very quiet ride back to shore.

They docked the row boat and Brady slung the drawstring bag over his back. They still weren't speaking as they walked back toward Mack's house.

Inside Mack was growing angrier by the minute. When they reached her house Brady walked her to the door. "Goodnight," he said kissing her cheek. Then he walked down the beach on his way home.

Mack was shaking with emotion. Anger had transformed to hurt.

It wasn't supposed to end like this! Tears spilled from her eyes.

Before she realized what she was doing, she was running across the sand after Brady. He was meandering slowly across the sand when she charged up behind him. Grabbing his arm, Mack got right in front of him.

"What is your problem?" she sobbed.

"My girlfriend is leaving me," he replied.

Mack's lip quivered when she saw the tears in his eyes.

"I meant back in the cave," she countered. "Why didn't you want me?"

He shook his head and wiped his eye. "I do want you. That's the problem."

"If you want me then why didn't you…?" Mack sniffed.

"I'm asking myself the same question," Brady shook his head sadly. "As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure my dick hates me right now."

Mack stepped back not expecting that sort of reply from Brady.

"You don't get it do you, Mack? I couldn't do it tonight. Not when I know you're leaving tomorrow. That's not how I want to say goodbye."

"Why not?" Mack asked.

"Because being with you should be the beginning of something. Not the end."

"Brady…"

"I'm willing to wait for you," he whispered. "Why can't you wait for me? Don't you love me?"

"I do love you," Mack replied. "But I don't want you to pass up opportunities because of me. I want you to enjoy life."

"And I want those things for you too," Brady sighed. "I don't see why we have to break up because of it."

"Brady," Mack ran her hands through her hair. "I just don't see how we can make this work when I'm so far away."

"Let's see," Brady counted on his fingers. "Texting, Face Time, Skype…"

"I see you've thought this out," Mack smiled.

"If we both want this, it will work," Brady assured her. "Do you want this, Mack? Do you want us?"

"I do, but…"

Brady's kiss cut off her words. Mack pulled him close.

Boys like Brady came along once in a lifetime – and that's only if you were lucky.

Mack ran her fingers though his hair again.

"So we'll LDR it," she agreed.

"It won't be that bad," Brady laced his hand through hers and led her across the beach. "You'll be back for Thanksgiving, right?"

"Probably Christmas," Mack replied thinking of her schedule.

"I'll ask Santa to fill my stocking with condoms."

"Brady!" she punched his shoulder.

They stopped at the life guard stand, and climbed up inside like they'd always done. Curling up against Brady, Mack gazed out into the starry night. Brady's arm squeezed her shoulder.

Christmas was four long months from now.

Mack knew Brady would be worth the wait.

* * *

Thanks for reading! -Gemma


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Storm**

Pairing: Cannon (Brady/Mack)  
Rating: M

Dedication: Spectra Vondergeist – I wasn't planning on a second chapter but your review caught me in a moment. I hope you enjoy.

Soundtrack: Lorde - Pure Heroine Album

* * *

Mack sat with Brady on the steps of her grandfather's house, watching the precursor to the pending storm.

Deep midnight clouds floated overhead threatening the beach below. The ocean waves churned, abusing the sandy shore with unrelenting fury. The water hit the sand with loud _crashes_ like bowling balls striking pins.

A flash of lightning illuminated the dark sky; bringing with it the inevitable rain. A billion drops fell simultaneously, drenching the already wet sand. A wind gusted.

Mack felt the rain in her face.

Brady felt it too.

Taking her by the hand they went inside.

Lying in Mack's bed they continued to watch the storm wreak havoc along the shoreline. Palm trees bowed to the unseen gusty force. The resounding clamor of raindrops echoed through the house; relenting only to the loud rumble of thunder.

Their bodies snuggled against one another.

The lights flickered.

Once.

Twice.

Then the boy and girl were enshrouded in pitch black; save a tiny glow from the lone candle burning brightly on the dresser.

As the thunder chorused with the storm, Mack pulled Brady closer. Her lips brushed against his skin.

"_Brady."_

A hushed whisper in his ear sent his mouth searching for hers.

Lips touched ever so gently as eyes fluttered closed.

Mack's spine pressed back into the mattress as Brady's weight shifted. Hands and arms pushed beneath her back, swallowing her soul in a deep embrace. Her arms caressed his shoulders as his kissed trickled down from her lips to the hollow of her throat.

The strap of her tank top slipped down her shoulder.

A fistful of his tee shirt in hand, she gently tugged it over his head. His arms slid out and the tee was pushed aside his hands found the valley of her stomach; lifting her top.

Shirtless, their bodies pressed together; celebrating the heat produced from the contact.

Kisses continued.

Hands explored.

Outside the storm raged. Rain slammed against the house. Wind whistled past the bedroom window causing the candle's flame to waiver.

Another duet of thunderous clamor vibrated overhead.

As their hips ground together Mack could feel the hardness pressing against her. She wrapped her legs around him. Her hands slid over the tanned skin, circling to his hips.

Closer.

Mouths parted as he sat back on his heels. A hazy, longing look crossed his face as his fingertips painted over her breasts.

"_yes"_

All uncertainty aside, Mack watched his nervous fingers unbutton her jean shorts. He traced the yellow heart in the center of her panties. With a sexy smile, he gripped the sides of her shorts and with a yank had them down to mid thigh. One more tug and they were on the floor beside the bed, with her panties safely tucked inside.

His eyes never left her body, except for the brief moment when he looked at her in a silent plea for permission. She replied with a smile as she let her knees sink sideways against the bed.

She watched as he touched her with slow, uncertain caresses. Unsure of what to expect, Mack's heart raced with anticipation. His lips pressed against her thigh and continued to her center. Thumbs parted her folds as his tongue filled groove in between.

Mack's eyes immediately closed. Her breathing became irratic. She couldn't decide whether to hold her breath or pant like a dog, as Brady's teeth nibbled on her clit.

A strange sound escaped her lips.

Mack couldn't believe she was capable of such a noise but she heard it again; an involuntary moaning that made her body shudder with pleasure. She lifted her hips against Brady, combing through the blonde hair with her fingers.

He looked up at her with deep, intoxicating eyes as his mouth glistening with wetness. His tongue traced her skin from hem to hollow until their lips met again.

The room lit up with an electric pulse from the sky overhead.

They paused to watch the jagged bolt cameo across dark sky, before disappearing. It's thunderous companion followed a spilt second later.

Mack looped her thumbs in the waistband of Brady's gym shorts; teasing them down over his ass as he pressed his hardened cock against her. His erection tangled in the fabric and he hastily removed his clothing.

His nude body before her Mack smiled as the beauty of her boyfriend. Blonde-haired from head to well, yeah…. He was definitely blonde.

His head tilted and he smiled.

Hands placed by her side, he leaned in for more kisses. Mack stretched her hands through the space between their bodies; stroking his erection.

Their kiss paused as he exhaled into her mouth. His body quivered.

Holding his cock in one hand she ran the other hand between his legs cupping his balls and squeezing ever so gently. Sweeping her thumb over the head of his penis, she wiped away the dewdrops that formed.

He moaned her name, nuzzling his wet mouth against her nipples. As his teeth bit down, she massaged his shaft, creating skin on skin friction.

Slowly he removed her hand, dipping his hips in between hers.

Like a blanket, his body covered hers.

They shared a brief kiss.

Then Brady pulled away.

The tips of their noses rubbed together.

Mack felt Brady's hot breath on her face. Combing her fingers through his hair, she cupped his face and brought their foreheads together.

Their eyes met exchanging an unspoken, _I'm yours._

As Brady positioned between her legs, Mack could feel his cock pressing against her. He leaned to one side, balancing on his left elbow for support. His right hand was between them as he slid the tip of his erection against her clit. Mack let her head fall back against the pillow as the sensation began to build.

She could hear Brady beginning to mouth breathe. Though half-closed eyes she watched him enjoying every moment of pleasure their bodies generated.

The glazed, delirious look in her boyfriend's eyes mirrored her own feelings.

In the shadows of the candle lit bedroom, their bodies entwined amidst the sheets.

Butterflies danced in Mack's tummy as Brady pressed his swollen cock into her for the first time.

The dull ache between her legs was worth the price of Brady's pleasure. He thrust slowly, wincing against the looming orgasm. With gasping breaths he tried to keep a semblance of control over his body.

Tight fists gripped the sheets as his body heaved with breathe.

With the pause in his motion, Mack seduced his lips into more kisses. His tongue entwined with hers and she tensed up her muscles, compressing his cock inside her body.

His body gleamed with sweat.

His tangled hair hung in face.

His chest pulsed with breaths.

Mack kissed him one last time before pulling his body to hers. She lifted her hips up and into his; feeling him fully inside her.

Deep in his embrace, Mack clung to his shoulders as he thrust into her. It wasn't slow or gentle. It was a steady defined movement as though his body was calling her name:

Mack.

Mack.

Mack.

A steady rhythm accompanied by shallow breaths and sweet whimpers of euphoria.

She felt his hip bones grind into hers as he held himself in place, trembling as he released into her.

Lightning lit up the sky once more; illuminating the room with a seemingly ethereal presence. Even though he'd stilled the ghosting sensation of their lovemaking remained.

Rain drops pattered against the window as Mack curled her body against his. Warm fluid leaked onto the sheets as he withdrew from her.

Mack didn't care.

Brady kissed her again, keeping their bodies close as he pulled a blanket up for cover.

Their hands intertwined as they gazed out the window.

The storm clouds were fading; yielding to hints of a starry sky.

Mack kissed Brady again. She pulled away to gaze into his day-dreamy eyes one last time. Her own eyes drifted shut, imbedding the memory of this moment forever in her heart.

FIN

* * *

Please review with your thoughts. I am always appreciative of your opinion. - Gemma


End file.
